This invention relates to the coupling of optical fibres to integrated optics devices such as waveguides, the coupling having low losses and being rugged and temperature stable.
A major problem in integrated optics (IO) is that of coupling input and output optical fibres to IO devices in such a way that the alignment is mechanically stable and insensitive to temperature variations, but which allows accurate initial positioning of the fibres and waveguide. This is essential to minimise the losses incurred at the interfaces.